


the girl of blue fire

by rainstorm_523



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is my favorite character, Basically season three through her eyes, Gen, Mai and Ty Lee are mentioned, Ozai is a terrible parent, Ozai is an asshole, Zuko’s there, oh yeah it’s a poem, poetry!, so is katara, ursa wasn’t the best parent to Azula either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: A poem about season three of atla through the lens of Azula, focusing on her breakdown and what led to that. Also my poetry is a little all over the place and very story heavy, so warning for clunky poetry.
Kudos: 3





	the girl of blue fire

perfection?   
ha, it was something she was perfect at  
the girl of blue fire, the girl who was cunning and precise  
she took to new skills as easily as water took different forms  
she learned quickly and became a prodigy   
a legend   
she became the best  
she became perfect  
and she vowed to stay that way  
until the day she could be free  
but she never would be, would she?  
first he leaves, the boy of ash and smoke  
then she finds him again, her brother, only for her friends, the girl of knives and the girl that could soar, turned their backs on her  
she felt something inside her snap slightly   
she felt something crack  
she felt something break  
she felt something begin to come undone inside her mind  
then she screamed at walls when her father sent her away to find her the boy of ash and smoke  
she found him hiding behind scars of a civilization burned and fallen   
she felt her own scars break at the seams as she watched him fly away   
she watched one of the few people left that could help her fly away on a fluffy cloud beast full of fluffy minded people  
she screamed at anyone within earshot as they left the scars of the lost culture behind  
then soon before the day of fire, her father ordered her to stay behind  
he finally had discarded her like the boy of ash and smoke  
he had received a physical scar, noticeable to anyone who saw him, but hers were much deeper  
her scars were in her mind and hidden deep beneath her skin   
she snapped  
she snipped her hair along with the final shreds of sanity she had remaining  
she looked around at all the people around her, they were traitorous snakes, just like her brother, just like her mother, just like her friends, just like everyone she had ever cared about   
she was alone  
she was going to be the lord of fire  
she would sit upon her throne of blue flames  
but her mother  
she saw her mother, standing in the room  
handing her lies like they were candy  
she screamed  
she broke her mirror so she wouldn’t have to stare at her mangled hair any longer  
so her mangled reflection would no longer snarl at her  
and her mother, no longer stood where she just did  
the girl of blue fire screamed into the empty room and threw on her robes  
at least she’d have her throne, her birthright, since the ashy boy was never better than her  
she was born lucky  
she was the girl of blue fire  
the girl of lightning   
the girl who was controlled  
she knelt before the sages to receive her crown   
the ashy boy and the water girl came and interrupted   
she snarled and cackled  
she fought her brother, then aimed lightning at the girl of water  
he jumped and took the blow  
she felt numb to the thought   
she laughed  
he didn’t care about her  
no one did  
she was alone  
sparks and steam flew around her face and she dueled the girl of water  
she froze, in ice and her mind  
she was wrapped in chains and gasped for breath  
she screamed and cried, spitting blue flames into the air as the girl of water healed the boy of ash and smoke and captured him into an embrace  
she screamed  
everything had fallen around her  
everyone she had ever loved had betrayed her  
she had lost everything she ever worked for  
and all she could do was cry  
so she did

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had a lovely little breakdown today over school work and my parents, so that was absolutely lovely. Bright side to that: got the inspiration for an Azula poem!   
> It would be awesome if you shared this work with people,,, and left some kudos and comments as well <3  
> Anyways, I hope that everyone is having a lovely day/night!!


End file.
